


School at night

by RyuRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie break into their school at night, but the thrill of doing something forbidden quickly leads to more. Smut. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School at night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut I'm posting, so I'd really like it if you gave a review and let me know what you think of it.

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” Annie asked her girlfriend.

“No.” Mikasa said, rubbing her hands together as she looked at the school building through the gates.

“Alright, let’s go.” Annie grinned. She knew Mikasa had her doubts about breaking into the school building, but once a challenge was made, neither of them wanted to be the first to back out. They were dressed in black, save for the scarf Mikasa insisted on wearing.

She climbed over the gate, looking around the empty school grounds while Mikasa followed. The streetlights along the road were the only thing that kept the grounds from being completely dark, seeing as the moon was covered by a thick layer of clouds. It was eerily quiet, and Annie could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins. She glanced at her girlfriend who looked just as thrilled.

They headed for the staircase at the side of the building, going up to the second floor, where they had left a window slightly open. The railing was a bit in the way, making it a narrow entry, but it ensured that it wouldn’t look suspicious. Annie grinned at Mikasa, who couldn’t help but return the smile. They stood in the hallway now, and this time Mikasa took the lead, trying out which doors were unlocked.

The first few classrooms were locked, but the door to the English class was not. “Midget’s class, wanna prank him?” Annie asked, knowing how much Mikasa disliked him.

Mikasa hummed, entering. “Clean as always. Maybe we should just make a mess.” She headed for his desk, opening a drawer.

Annie felt her body heat up as she watched her girlfriend. Maybe it was because they were doing something risky, or maybe it was just the way Mikasa bent over the desk. She closed the door behind her, walked over to her girlfriend and squeezed her butt. When Mikasa looked up, Annie captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Mikasa pulled back, voice thicker than usual as she spoke, “What’s gotten you all hot and bothered?”

“Your sexy ass.” She quirked her brows, “What else could possibly do that to me?” She pressed their lips together again, and this time Mikasa responded, turning away from the desk to give Annie her full attention. Her hands found their way to the back of Annie’s thighs, and the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist in response.

Annie growled softly when Mikasa bit her lower lip, and let her hands wander over her girlfriend’s chest before tugging on the scarf. As soon as it was tossed aside, Annie let her mouth travel down to suck on the exposed skin. A whimper escaped Mikasa’s lips, hands clutching the back of Annie’s hoodie. She didn’t notice Mikasa had turned them around until she felt the hardwood of the desk below her. Hands left her back as Mikasa removed her sweater, Annie quickly did the same and set her lips to her girlfriend’s sweet skin again, trailing a path with her tongue while her hands busied themselves with removing her bra.

Before she could place her lips on her breasts, Mikasa pushed her down on the desk. “Don’t move.” She breathed huskily, with a gaze so intense Annie could only nod. Hands squeezed her breasts lovingly, and she had to hold back a moan, biting her lip. “Let me hear you.” Mikasa whispered into her ear, then slowly made her way down, placing soft kisses on Annie’s flushed skin.

“Mikasa.” Annie groaned, voice thick with need. Mikasa complied, sliding her hand down over Annie’s toned abdomen, under the waistband of her sweatpants. Her lips wrapped around Annie’s nipple, sucking while circling her finger teasingly over the wet spot in Annie’s underwear. The blonde squirmed beneath her, fingers digging into her shoulders.

Only when Annie’s hips started bucking did she completely remove her pants and underwear, sliding a finger in the warm wetness of Annie’s core. Her moans became louder as Mikasa set a steady pace, soon sliding in a second digit.

Fingers tangled with the raven hair, while Annie raked the nails of her other hand over Mikasa’s bare back. “Mika-ah...” Mikasa thrusted and rubbed just the way she knew Annie liked it, and soon her back arched as she reached her climax. After she rode out her orgasm and came down from her high, Mikasa pulled out her fingers and hovered them over Annie’s mouth.

As Annie’s breathing evened, she looked at Mikasa questioningly. “It’s yours, lick it.” Annie’s eyes widened and she turned her head. If her face hadn’t been flushed before, it was now. “Annie.” Mikasa said, touching her cheek with her other hand, “Lick it.” Slowly, Annie opened her mouth allowing the fingers in and licking them clean. With nothing but her own taste in her mouth as Mikasa removed her fingers, Annie moved her hand to the back of Mikasa’s head, guiding her into a kiss. “You taste so good.” She muttered.

“There’s more where that came from.” Annie replied, moving her hand down to Mikasa’s breasts.

Mikasa caught her hand and whispered, “Why don’t you wait until we’re back at your place?” She stood up and fixed her clothes, then watched as Annie did the same. She closed the drawer as Annie headed to the blackboard, forgotten why she had opened it in the first place. As she turned around she nearly shouted, “Annie!”

“What?” Annie turned and stepped away from the blackboard, a naughty grin on her face.

“Get that off! Now!” Mikasa hissed.

“Why? I thought you wanted to prank him. Can you think of anything better than this?”

“Annie-”

“Oh, come on. We don’t have his class on Monday so we won’t get the worst.” She took Mikasa’s hand. “Now let’s go, I still have something I want to do when I get home.” She winked.

Monday morning, during the first break, Reiner and Berthold were a bit later to join their group of friends. “Guys! You won’t believe this!” Reiner started, a huge grin on his face. “So we have English in our first hour, and midget was late. You wouldn’t believe his face when he opened the door. Someone had written ‘we had sex on your desk’ on the blackboard!” his laugh boomed and the others just stared at him in disbelief. “Anyways, he gave us a test and cleaned his desk the whole time.”

Annie smiled and glanced at Mikasa, who hid her blush in her scarf.


End file.
